Conventionally, as information for authenticating a user, authentication information such as a password is widely used. From viewpoint of safety, it is generally said that authentication information is complicated. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that only a password in which the number of characters is equal to or larger than a predetermined number and including a plurality of types of characters is registered.